


The Queen of Cups

by sharkcar



Series: Clone Wars Tarot Cards [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Kings & Queens, Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkcar/pseuds/sharkcar
Summary: The first in a series of face cards of the Minor Arcana, Star Wars: The Clone Wars meets the Rider Waite Tarot deck





	The Queen of Cups

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't drawn much in years, but recently picked up a pencil again. I wanted some practice with hand drawing. These are done first with pencil, traced with ink on mylar cells, then colored and detailed with computer software.  
> I had it stuck in my head for a while to connect Star Wars to Tarot cards, since the cards use Jungian symbolism, which is referenced heavily in the Hero with a Thousand Faces, one of the inspirations for Star Wars. So I wanted to see if I could do a series that connects the characters to different aspects in the cards.  
> The first one was a no-brainer. Padme was a literal queen of a world full of waterfalls and lakes. The suit of cups is connected to the element of water and the queen cards are also tied to this element. The element represents the emotions and Padme was the character who encouraged Anakin to give in to that side of his personality, and the one who ended up with a broken heart. So I thought it was appropriate.  
> Her outfit is the blue one from Tatooine in AOTC, since that was a close match for the actual card. The cup is a prop that can be seen on the table in the film when Padme and Anakin have dinner in Varykino.

[LINK HERE: QUEEN OF CUPS](https://sharkcar.tumblr.com/post/159982692750)


End file.
